You Know You Hurt Me Well
by Keiko.Ayame.A
Summary: the gazette - Reituki - Reita est un modeste légiste.. Ruki? Un homme adulé par des centaines de personnes, pour sa beauté, et son intelligence. Ex mannequin reconvertit en photographe-écrivain. Pourtant, il suffira d'une nuit, pour qu'ils se croisent.
1. Life

**Titre de la Fic: You know You Hurt Me Well  
**

**Titre du Chapitre : Life  
**

**Titre complet : Life isn't fair. (La vie n'est pas juste.)****  
**

**Auteur :** Keiko.A

**Couple **: Reituki ^^

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne xDDD.

**Note **:

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Il pensait avoir finit le plus dur dans sa journée. Il avait finit de soigné un patient, et l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à la sortie de l'hôpital. Mais, il ne pouvait pas être tranquille, non. Les commères du services, s'étaient ramenés, pour discuter du Patient qu'il venait de quitter._

**« Tu sais qui c'était au moins? »**

_Il fit alors semblant de ne pas les entendre, peut être qu'ils allaient s'en aller et le laisser tranquille. Il ne les aimaient vraiment pas beaucoup. Toujours à lancer des ragots, et à bavasser pour rien. Et souvent, aux dépends de lui. Enfin c'était pas comme si ça lui importait, mais il aimait pas ce trait de caractère._

**« C'était Ruki! »**

**« Attends, le mannequin? »**

**« Oui l'ex-Mannequin! »**

**« Il est bien foutu quand même... »**

**« Il est devenu photographe... »**

**« Je croyais qu'il faisait des bouquins... »**

**« Il fait les deux! »**

**« Attends,... Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là? »**

**« Ouais, c'est vrai... »**

_Il se sentait observé, et le fait est, qu'il l'était. Et vu la façon dont ses vautours le regardaient, ça présageait rien de bon. Il savait qui était Ruki, il savait même ce qu'il faisait dans la vie... Il avait évité de jouer les vautours avec cet homme, parce qu'il n'était pas ce genre là. Il ne demandait rien à personne, et il s'attendait à ce que personne ne lui demande rien en retour. _

**« Pourquoi, c'est toi qui l'as soigné? C'est vrai, c'est pas ton job! »**

**« Alors, Mister ZOmbie, c'est quoi ta réponse? »**

_Le Mister Zombie soupira doucement. Il n'allait pas pouvoir retourner a son lieu de travaille tranquillement. Il savait que si il ouvrait la bouche, il allait devoir répondre à plein de questions un peu barbante, et qu'ils allaient le harceler. Il n'avait pas envie de ça, mais, de toute façon, il ne pouvait plus rien faire, pas vrai?_

**« Bon, il m'as demandé, que je m'occupes de lui. C'est ce que j'ai fais. Maintenant le sujet est clos. »**

**« Et pourquoi il demanderait à un assistant de légiste de s'occuper de lui? Il est pas raide que je saches! »**

**« C'est pas ton travail de t'occuper de lui! »**

**« Ouais! Si t'aimais les vivants, tu serais devenu un vrai médecin! Et pas un dépeceur de cadavre! »**

_Il n'avait pas envie de s'énerver, pourtant, ça l'énervait qu'on le traite de dépeceur. Il s'occupait des cadavres avec respects, et intimités. Les gens, étaient si cons. C'était désespérant. Il leurs dit alors._

**« Mon Job, c'est de faire en sortes de comprendre, ce que tu as merdé avec ton patient! Mon Job, c'est de leurs donner tous le respect que toi et tes copains vous ne leurs avez jamais donner! Tu ferais mieux de fermer ta grande gueule, et de ne pas tuer un de tes patients, sinon crois-moi... Je te louperais pas! C'est clair là? »**

**« Comment quelqu'un voudrait rester avec toi! Tu est aussi froid que tes cadavres! »**

_L'homme ne releva pas, et les commères finirent par partir, en acquiesçant les un à la suite des autres. Il était froid lui? Il n'avait pas besoin d'être très chaleureux avec les êtres humains qui étaient des cons finit. Il décida qu'il était l'heure pour lui de prendre un café. Il y avait rarement des urgences à la morgue. Pas de raison de s'affoler... Il était tranquillement entrain d'essayer de ce détendre, quand, une personne qu'il connaissait finit par entrer, la bouche en coeur._

**« Salut Rei. »**

**« Kai... »**

**« Ils t'ont encore mener la vie dure, ces petit morveux? »**

**« C'est ce qu'ils pensent, comme toujours... »**

**« T'as l'air crevé, ça va? »**

**« C'était une dure journée... T'inquiètes pas ça ira.. Et toi, avec les gnomes? »**

_Le dénommé Kai, lui fit un sourire, et une fois son café en mains, il vint s'asseoir non loin de Reita. Les gnomes. Il les adorait._

**« Ils sont adorables. Mais dis-moi plutôt ce qui s'est passé... Il paraît que tu t'est occupés d'un vivant... C'est vrai? »**

**« Ne me regardes pas comme si j'étais un drogué qui avait pris de la came. Sérieusement, je lui avait rien demandé... C'était Mister La Starlette du coin. Ils m'ont tanné à cause de ce mec là. Ils ont rien à fiche dans leurs vie que de baver devant des mecs dans son genre?.. »**

**« C'était qui? »**

**« Ruki... »**

**« Tu rigoles? C'est un des seuls mecs qui restent toujours classes, quoi qu'il met.. »**

**« Stop. Ne me joues pas la groupie de service. J'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça. »**

**.  
**

**oOo flash Back oOo**

**.**

J'étais en voiture, me dirigeant vers l'hôpital, comme tout les soirs. Je préférais le travail de nuit, je voyais moins ces pauvres commères qui me cassaient les pieds, dès qu'ils avaient trois secondes. Sur le chemin, je vis un accident. Une voiture était hors de la route. Et il ne semblait pas y avoir de gens qui s'en occupait. Je pris donc la décision, d'arrêter la bagnole, histoire de voir si les passager avaient survécu. J'avais un peu peur, parce que les gens, en général ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé. Ils ont tous une façon de faire chier, qui m'énerves. Pourtant, quand je vis les passager, et les traces de l'accident sur eux.. J'appela tout de suite les ambulances, et la police. Ce n'était pas forcément grave. Le conducteur allait très bien s'en sortir, mais le passager... Le passager... Sa tête.. elle me disait quelque chose. Je ne pris pas le temps de m'attarder plus, et le sortit de la voiture. Oui, c'était mal si on était pas un médecin comme je l'étais. Il n'y avait pas de risque en faite, les seules choses qu'ils auraient sûrement, c'était un bon mal de crâne. Et quand je pris enfin le temps de regarder ses blessures... Je remarquais, que certaines marques ne dataient pas d'aujourd'hui. Je savais que c'était un homme battu. Cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Mais je ne dis rien. Je n'avais rien à dire. Car je savais... Je le voyais dans ses yeux. Cette détermination, et cette honte. Il s'agrippa à moi, et il me dit très sérieusement.

**« Vous ne le direz à personne! Personne n'as besoin de savoir! »**

Il avait comprit, que je savais. Une ambulance arriva, et pris le conducteur en charge. Quand à la seconde, j'y fit monter Ruki. Je l'avais enfin reconnu. C'était une célébrité. Encore une de ces starlettes qui aiment qu'on le voit. Pourtant, il me prit le bras, en me disant d'un air très convaincu.

**« Je ne veux que vous. Vous seul. »**

Je compris, qu'il n'avait pas envie que les autres aussi s'en rendent compte. Un homme battu est encore plus honteux qu'une femme battue. Pourtant... Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les gens croyaient qu'ils avaient quelque chose à se reprocher. Alors, je regarda un des ambulanciers et lui demanda une faveur un peu particulière.

**« Vous pouvez conduire ma voiture jusqu'à l'hôpital? Je m'occupes de lui. Je suis médecin. »**

Il eut un sourire, il avait reconnu Ruki lui aussi. Il me demanda alors un autographe de la starlette en échange. Et je lui assura que je me débrouillerais pour en avoir, pour lui et son collègue. Le voyage fut plutôt silencieux. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de grave problème... Pourtant, il nécessitait quand même qu'on vérifie. Je n'allais pas le laisser partir comme ça, après un accident de voiture. Et j'espérais qu'il s'en doutait, sinon ça allait encore faire des étincelles. Ces foutues starlettes, je vous assures... Toujours à faire des caprices. Le plus embêtant, c'est que j'allais devoir m'occuper de lui, tout seul, et que ce n'était pas vraiment mon rôle de m'occuper d'être vivant. Enfin la plupart du temps, ils étaient souvent froids, et raides. Et quelques choses me disaient que cette fois ça serait bien différent. Une fois arrivé a l'hôpital, les gens s'occupèrent de l'homme qui accompagnait la starlette pendant que je l'entraînait dans une des salles d'examen, pour m'occuper de ses vilaines blessures. Je pris soin de fermer tout les stores, pour avoir un peu d'intimité, ou du moins, retardé l'inévitable : La découverte qu'une star était dans l'hôpital. Oui, les vautours étaient toujours à l'affut de nouvelles. Et personnellement, je ne trouvais pas ça très sain. Je le regardait très sérieusement, peut être un peu trop, car il me dis enfin.

**« Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça. Je n'ai pas besoin d'examen. Je vais très bien. »**

**« Très bien? Les contusions sont encore fraîches, et bien que mon avis ne comptes pas... Je suis désolé, mais, il faut faire au moins une Radio, pour voir si vous n'avez rien de cassé. »**

Mais évidement, monsieur n'était pas d'accord. Il tenta de s'enfuir, et de s'en aller. Mais, l'idée lui passa très vite, quand je le saisit par le poignet en lui disant sérieusement.

**« Peut m'importe qui vous êtes, ou ce que vous faites dans la vie. Vous êtes un patient, et vous devez passer une radio. Au moins pour être sûr que tout va bien. »**

**« Si j'avais quelques choses de cassées je le saurais! C'est encore mon corps que je saches! »**

**« Si vous aviez vu quelqu'un s'effondrer brutalement, sans signe avant coureur d'une hémorragie interne, je ne crois pas que vous tiendriez ce langages. Le rôle que vous m'avez donner, c'est de prendre soin de vous. Alors asseyez-vous et laissez vous faire! »**

**« Bien. »**

Il finit par accepter de s'asseoir à nouveau. En faite, la radio montra qu'il n'avait rien. Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir de cette façon. Pas que j'ai super envie de passer ma soirée bloqué avec un mec dans son genre, mais... Je prenais mon travail au sérieux, et même si ses blessures n'étaient que superficielles, il me fallait les soigner. Je ne sais pas quel miracle, il accepta de se laisser faire, sans broncher. Il régnait un silence troublant, mais, ça arrivait souvent ce genre de chose. Je n'étais pas vraiment bavards, et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de me parler non plus. Beaucoup d'hommes battus avaient du mal a admettre qu'ils étaient battus, et qu'il fallait qu'on les aides. C'était dommage pour eux. Mais lui, je savais que j'aurais beau lui dire n'importe quoi, il ne m'écouterait pas. C'est comme ça que réagisse des starlettes. Ils n'écoutent rien, ni personnes. Ils ne font que se détruire devant la face du monde. Un comportement qui relevait un peu de la névrose, mais tant pis. Une fois que j'eusse fini de soigner la dernière petite écorchure, il me dit très calmement.

**« Cette fois-ci, je peux partir? »**

J'aurais bien accepter... Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir comme ça. Je pris les deux photos de Ruki, que j'avais prises à ses fans bavant qui grouillaient dans l'hôpital et lui tendit en lui disant.

**« Non. Vous devez deux autographes. »**

Il soupira, mais le fit quand même. Je lui indiqua les noms qu'ils devaient mettre, car je connaissais bien les deux ambulanciers. Et à leurs prochains services, j'allais m'occuper de leurs donner leurs dû. Puis, il me regarda avec cette lueur éteinte dans son regard. Peut être comptait-il rejoindre celui qui lui avait fait ses bleus... Je le vis sortir du maquillage pour essayer de dissimuler les traces... Mais ce n'était pas son travail, et, on voyait bien qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude. Doucement je lui pris des mains, et lui lança un regard qui en disait long. Il me laissa alors, doucement, le maquiller, comme il avait l'habitude. Couvrir des bleus étaient une chose faciles. Rien de bien compliqué. Et il ne me fallut pas plus de deux ou trois minutes pour couvrir toutes les petites marques visibles, antérieur a l'accident. A la fin, je lui rendit ses affaires, et lui annonça qu'il pouvait enfin partir. Il s'avança vers la porte, et l'ouvrit. Pourtant, il se retourna vers moi, et me jeta un regard. Un dernier regard, comme un remerciement silencieux, avant de s'en aller, et disparaître dans sa vie.

.

**oOo flash Back Over oOo**

.

**« C'était si horrible que ça? »**

**« C'est juste une image que je préfèrerais effacés de ma mémoire. »**

_Kai s'approcha alors de Reita, et posa sa mains sur son épaule. Il se doutait de ce que Reita voulait dire, et ça ne le rassurait pas pour autant. Il soupira doucement, et finit par prendre son café, pour s'en aller. En lui disant._

**« Viens chez moi ce soir. Il y a une petite fête... Après ta nuit de garde, et cette journée, je crois que t'en aurais besoin, non? »**

**« Je passerais. »**

_Kai lui fit un sourire, et s'en vola vers l'endroit où il avait encore du travail qui l'attendait. Reita lui, restait encore un peu là, a attendre, attendre un peu, d'effacer les souvenirs d'une star qu'il aimait bien, couverte de bleus par son petit ami. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvais vouloir lui faire du mal. Si Rei avait été son petit ami... Il ne l'aurait jamais frappé pour rien. Peut être, qu'il ferait mieux d'aller voir ses cadavres, et de leurs parler des belles choses de la vie... Ouais. Il se leva, et retourna a la morgue. Le seul endroit qui, bizarrement, le rassurait.  
_

_._

_._

* * *

.

Voilà le début de ma nouvelle fiction. Hey xD J'en ai mis du temps pour l'écrire. Je suis désolé, mais, j'avais ni le temps, ni l'envie d'écrire... Et ce chapitre, en plus il n'était pas joyeux, et ça me disait pas xD.

En tout cas, voilà xD


	2. Nocturnal Meeting

**Titre de la Fic: You know You Hurt Me Well  
**

**Titre du Chapitre : Nocturnal Meeting  
**

**Titre complet : ****Nocturnal meeting (Rencontre nocturne)  
**

**Auteur :** Keiko.A

**Couple **: Reituki ^^

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne xDDD.

**Note **:

.

.

* * *

.

_De longues heures seul à la morgue l'attendait. Son chef l'avait laissé seul, terminer la soirée. Il avait ses heures de gardes, et c'était lui qui s'occupait de la morgue jusqu'au lendemain 8h du matin. Il n'y avait rien de très palpitant, juste des cadavres qui dormaient pour toujours__. Il resta assit à son bureau, entrain de régler de la paperasse qu'il avait en retard, entre coupé de choses personnelles à faire.__ Une soirée comme tant d'autres s'annonçait. Pourtant, un bruit de pas l'interpella. Non, il ne croyait pas au mort-vivant, mais il se retourna pour voir qui était présent. Et son coeur se serra à cette vision. Il se tenait debout, le visage caché par l'ombre de sa capuche, la tête baissé vers le sol, et pourtant... Il savait. Il demanda alors, pour briser le silence, se levant en lui faisant face._

**« Comment êtes-vous rentré? »**

_L'ombre s'avança d'un pas, __en sa direction, avant de répondre seulement._

**« Je... Je ne savais pas vers qui me tourner... »**

_L'ex Mannequin abaissa doucement sa capuche sur ses épaules. Il n'osait pas le regarder en face, et pourtant, il leva le visage vers le médecin, à la lumière, lui montrant l'étendu des dégâts. Il avait si honte. Tellement honte de ne pas être assez fort, pour ne pas vivre ce genre de chose. Si seulement il savait comme faire.. Le pauvre Reita était, malgré son apparence placide, peiné, et horrifié de ce qui lui était arrivé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il retournait avec cet homme pourtant. Reita alla chercher une chaise confortable et la plaça en face de son tabouret. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Ruki, qui continuait de baisser la tête, sans bouger d'où il était. Il posa sa mains sur son bras, et lui dit alors, le plus gentiment possible._

**«****S'il vous plais, asseyez-vous là. »**

_Ruki était un peu mal à l'aise. Il voulait le contredire, mais tout son corps ne demandait qu'un endroit où se poser, et laisser le temps faire son oeuvre, et reposer ses blessures. Alors il ne discuta pas, s'avançant vers le siège, Reita finit par l'interrompre, en lui disant._

**« Je suis désolé. J'ai oublié.. Il va falloir que vous enleviez vos vêtements. »**

_Ruki lui lança un drôle de regard, pas totalement convaincu de la nécessité de ce processus. Il n'était pas prêt à se faire humilier de la sorte. Il répondit calmement._

**« Non. »**

_Reita le regarda attentivement. Il était vraiment têtu quand il s'y mettait. Il soupira en lui disant._

******« Alors partez. Je suis assistant de médecin légiste, et si ça vous convient pas aller voir ailleurs. Je passes mon temps avec des cadavres d'hommes nus étaler sur mes tables, j'ai déjà vu le pire et le meilleur... »**

_Reita s'assit sur son tabouret le toisant du regard, tandis que la starlette finit par abandonner. Il enleva doucement sa veste de survêtement, de gestes très délicats, sûrement n'avait-il même plus la force de rester debout très longtemps. Reita ne pouvait pas nier être attiré par cet homme, et sûrement que dans un autre contexte, ils ne se seraient jamais rencontré, et d'un côté, Reita aurait préféré ne jamais savoir ce que cette célébrité vivait. Il se retourna, cherchant des gants en latex, et les mit d'un air tellement professionnel et détaché, qu'il parvint à ne pas rester scotcher trop longtemps à la vue du torse nu d'un des mannequins les plus appétissants. Enfin là, il l'était un peu moins à cause des différents bleus qu'il pouvait discerner sur son torse. Il s'approcha du torse de la petite starlette, et apposa ses mains dessus, dans le but de vérifier qu'il n'y ait rien de cacher, comme une petite hémorragie. Il ne fit pas attention au regard gêné de la Starlette. C'était de notoriété publique que Ruki n'aimait pas trop exposer son corps à la vue de tous, et sachant qu'il était un homme battu, Reita comprenait d'autant mieux sa pudeur. Il pressa certain endroit de son petit torse, sentant bien les muscles du brun se contracter à certains endroits à cause de la douleur. Reita avait un léger sourire crispé de savoir qu'il faisait du mal à Ruki malgré lui, mais, c'était indispensable. Il n'allait pas lui faire de radio cette fois, a vrai dire, il n'avait pas envie de le tenir éveillé plus longtemps, et surtout pas à moitié nu dans une morgue où déjà la température était assez basse. Il avait des gants chirurgicaux certes, mais il pouvait bien sentir que la starlette avait quand même froid, même si il ne disait rien. Une fois qu'il eut finit, il se retourna enlevant ses gants, les jetant dans la poubelle juste à côté, il lui dit, sans le regarder._

**« Vous pouvez vous rhabillez maintenant. »**

_L'ex mannequin lui jeta un regard interrogateur, avant de lui demander._

**« Pas de radio? »**

**« Vous mourrez de froid. Et c'est suffisant pour ce soir. »**

_Reita se retourna vers la starlette qui semblait insatisfaite. Il lâcha un soupir, comme pour l'inciter à parler._

**« Vous ne ferez rien pour... Mon visage? »**

_Reita soupira une nouvelle fois, cherchant dans une tiroir du bureau de la morgue. Il entreprit de répondre._

**« Mes clients d'habitudes sont silencieux, et étendu nu sur les tables en acier gelé, et ils ne se plaignent pas. Ah ce que c'est reposant d'avoir des clients comme eux... »**

_Reita eut à peine le temps de se retourner vers la starlette qu'il pu apercevoir une lueur de tristesse. Sûrement avait-il manqué de tact. Ruki était en train de partir, et le petit apprenti légiste l'attrapa par le poignet pour le retenir. La starlette lui jeta un regard, toujours silencieux, et vint s'asseoir sans dire un seul mot non plus. Il referma sa veste de sweat-shirt sur son t-shirt, il avait un peu froid, c'est vrai. Il n'avait pas pensé à mettre quelques choses de plus chaud. Reita se sentait un peu embêter pour lui. Il n'avait pas été très fin, il voyait bien que la petite star n'allait pas bien. Il ne lui demanderait pas ce qui se passait, parce qu'il avait déjà vu l'ampleur des dégâts, aussi, il chercha sa pommade contre les bleus, il se retourna vers Ruki, la pommade en mains et le regarda quelques longues secondes avant de lui mettre en mains, en lui disant._

**« Il faudra la mette, si vous voulez que ça partes. »**_  
_

_L'ex mannequin acquiesça sans plus. Il ne comptait pas le contredire, à vrai dire, ce soir, il se sentait tellement mal qu'il n'avait pas tellement envie de polémiquer. Son visage ne ressemblait quasiment plus à rien, cette fois-ci, il ne l'avait pas raté une seule seconde. Reita ne se sentait pas de le faire déshabiller une fois de plus pour lui mettre la pommade, après tout, il pourrait très bien le faire chez lui, tout seul. Il jeta un regard intense sur la petite silhouette qui évitait soigneusement son regard depuis tout à l'heure. Il prit alors ce dont il avait besoin comme désinfectant, pansements, et autres choses qui pourraient l'aider à prendre soin de la starlette. Il se pencha vers le visage de la starlette et le lui fit relever de son index. Il croisa ses magnifiques prunelles brunes dans lesquelles il avaient envie de se noyer, mais au lieu de ça, il esquiva son regard pour se concentrer sur ses blessures qu'il soigna avec autant de délicatesses qu'il pouvait faire preuve. Beaucoup de gens fantasmaient sur ce Ruki, et il fallait que Reita avoue qu'il en faisait largement parti, c'était bien normal, ce petit bout d'homme dégageait quelques choses par sa simple présence, c'était comme l'attirance que vous ressentez pour un vampire. Du moins si on croyait aux légendes, et aux vampires. Quoi qu'à rester ici avec lui, il croyait de plus en plus que certaines personnes avaient vraiment un pouvoir naturel pour attirer les autres, qu'ils s'en rendent compte ou non. Il était entrain de le soigner quand quelqu'un entra dans la morgue poussant un _

**« Rei? »**

_Reita leva le regard vers son ami Kai qui venait d'entrer, tandis que la starlette essayait de se fondre de plus en plus sur son siège, lui lançant tout bas_

**« Pourquoi vous l'avez appeler? »**

_Reita n'ajouta rien, et s'éloigna, allant retrouver son ami un peu plus loin, dans un coin isolé pour lui parler en privé. Il lui dit alors_

**« Pourquoi t'es venu? »**

**« Je voulais savoir si tu rentrais avec moi ce soir. Mais je crois que j'ai ma réponse... Attends... C'est pas... »****  
**

******« Si c'est lui. Mais je t'en pris, ne dit rien à personne. »**

_Le légiste ne pu pas retenir son ami qu'il était déjà à côté de la petite star lui avouant son admiration pour lui. Il lâcha un soupir, malgré le moment inopportun, la scène était plutôt mignonne... Qui aurait pu croire que ce Ruki savait rougir? Il retourna auprès des deux garçons qui discutaient déjà de tout et rien. Il s'assit à nouveau face à Ruki, et reprit ses soins, mais c'était plus difficile maintenant qu'il parlait. Kai dû bien le remarquer parce qu'il lui dit_

«** Désolé, je t'empêches de le soigner? T'arrives pas à te concentrer? »**

_Reita était un peu mécontent, fronçant les sourcils, il jeta un regard à Kai en lui répondant_

**« Je suis médecin, autant si ce n'est plus que toi. C'est juste qu'il bouge trop, je voudrais pas lui faire de mal. »**

_Reita ne vit par le regard que la star jeta sur lui, ce qui était bien dommage, pendant que Kai rigola. Il continua de le soigner tandis que les deux autres discutaient, égayant un peu la petite star jusqu'à ce que Kai se lève et lui dise._

**« Je vais devoir y aller. Tu passes chez moi demain? »**

_Reita se leva aussi, acquiesçant seulement de la tête, avant de se faire prendre dans les bras par le plus mince des trois, qui s'éloignait déjà. Le légiste eut a peine le temps de se retourner vers la star qu'il lui demandait déjà_

**« C'est votre petit ami? Vous faites un joli couple... »**

_Reita le fixa quelques instants, un peu surprit, et en même temps un peu dégouter de ce que la star venait de dire. Sortir avec Kai? C'était inimaginable. _

_**« Alors là, pas du tout. Ça serait comme de l'inceste. C'est juste... mon meilleur ami depuis .. toujours en faite. »**_

_**« Oh désolé.. Faites comme si je n'avais rien dit. »**_

_La petite star baissa la tête encore plus bas faisant comme si il n'était pas là. Mais Rei remarqua très bien qu'il rougissait encore un peu de honte sûrement. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il lui avait poser cette question, mais une chose était sûre, Rei lui proposerait de rester ici quelques temps. En attendant, il voyait bien que la petite chose avait toujours froid, c'était dans sa façon d'agir, pour une fois qu'il ne se plaignait de rien. Reita se dirigea vers son porte manteau, habitué aux températures de la morgue depuis peut être trop longtemps, il prit son manteau, et vint délicatement le poser sur les épaules de la star qui semblait surprise, mais qui ne fit aucunes oppositions, laissant même un petit sourire d'aise s'afficher sur son visage. Reita le regarda, ne sachant pas si il faisait bien ou non, mais il prit finalement sa décision, et lui demanda alors_

**« Vous voulez rester ici, cette nuit? »**

******« .. heu.. oui? »**

_Le légiste regardait alors la petite star, avant d'aller chercher son pc portable, et de le poser sur le bureau. Il ouvrit alors un film, se dépêchant d'aller chercher les popcorns qu'il avait fait pour s'installer devant son film avec la petite star en lui disant _

_**« J'espère que vous aimez Harry Potter. Ce soir c'est le dernier épisode les deux parties. J'ai que ça sur mon pc à regarder, c'est à prendre ou à laisser. »**_

_La petite starlette eut un doux sourire qui toucha directement le coeur du légiste. C'était vraiment étrange comme certaines personnes vous touche rapidement le coeur, sans qu'on ai rien demandé. Le médecin légiste blond, et son nouvel ami commencèrent à regarder le film dans un grand silence, qui ne dura pas bien longtemps. La nuit fut longue, et certains rires fut échangés, et un certain nombre de paquet de popcorns furent mangés par les deux acolytes, qui se séparèrent tôt le matin avant que le supérieur de Reita ne se pointe. Ce fut une bonne soirée même si par moment la petite starlette s'endormait sur sa chaise. Il fallait dire que Reita avait l'habitude des longues nuits passés éveillés, ce n'était pas sa première nuit de garde à la morgue, et sûrement que ça ne serait pas sa dernière, mais rarement elles se passaient en si bonne compagnie._

_.  
_

_.  
_

* * *

**.**

**. Voilà.  
** Chose promise, chose due, voilà le second chapitre de cette fiction. Et Enjoy les gens xD

En tout cas tout va bien :) j'espère pour vous aussi :)


End file.
